Rosha
by Meushell
Summary: How did Jolinar end up in the Nasyan man? What happened to Rosha?
1. Last Time

Title: Rosha  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine.  
Summary: How did Jolinar end up in the Nasyan man? What happened to Rosha?  
Rating: PG (Actually I have no idea how to rate this, if my rating is wrong, let me know, please.)  
Spoilers: In the Line of Duty, The Tok'ra

(12/14/4 Note: On Nov 29 I noticed most of chapter seven disappeared, so I needed to fix that.)

Part 1, Last Time

"Rosha."

The woman knew who whispered her name. Her steps halted, but she looked down at the floor instead of turning around. "Martouf, anything you say..."

"...will make it harder," Martouf finished. "I know, but I wanted...needed to see you and Jolinar before you left."

Rosha turned around and faced him. "We've left on missions before, as have you and Lantash. This is no different."

Martouf wouldn't be able to explain why he felt the need to see them again. He almost felt as if they wouldn't return from this assignment, but such thoughts were ridiculous. He bowed his head, and Lantash took over so Rosha/Jolinar couldn't see how worried he was. Lantash was better at hiding such emotions.

Lantash spoke in his usual deep voice. "It is not the mission itself, but that you leave so soon after Martouf and I have returned from our mission. As the years have passed, we have seen less of each other. We miss you."

Rosha's head also bowed, and eyes flared as Jolinar took over. "Rosha may be too polite say, but, you are lying. Martouf's expression is more than just missing us."

Lantash said nothing at first, but knew she was expecting him to give a reason. "Ever since Netu..." He left it at that, knowing that they didn't like to talk about whatever happened. He took the hands of his love, and kissed her.

Jolinar responded, kissing him back, closing her eyes. She knew Martouf was given control when the kiss became softer, and waited a few seconds before giving Rosha control. A few seconds later Lantash had control again.

Rosha looked into Lantash's eyes as she stepped back. "I will be back."

"Return safely," Lantash said, and then gave control back to his host.

Martouf gave that smile that he often had. "We await your return."

Rosha nodded, and then walked to the device to dial the Chaapa'ai. She walked over, stopped before entering, and turned around.

Martouf watched as Rosha smiled at him in reassurance, then turned around and left. He continued to watch, even after the lighted puddle disappeared. He was still worried. Even Lantash couldn't help him rid the feeling that this would be the last time he would see Rosha and Jolinar.

To be continued...


	2. The Hunter

(Thank you for the reviews. ::smiles::)

Part 2, The Hunter

-Ten Months Later-

"Jolinar!" Barg spoke in a harsh whisper as he grabbed the arm of his fellow Tok'ra. "You must leave."

Rosha, the one in control, frowned slightly, and quickly gave Jolinar control. "We are close to learning-"

"Cronus has sent an Ashrak after you. He's headed this way."

Jolinar seemed to briefly freeze in shock.

"Leave now."

Jolinar made one nod, and headed out into the hallway. Someone with heavy boots entered the room she had just left. She winced when hearing a shot from a zat'nikatel, and started running before hearing the second.

_Let me run_, Rosha thought.

Jolinar made no response, but gave Rosha control, and started working on helping Rosha's body to run faster.

The Ashrak was faster, but realized he needed to slow down when he followed them outside, and saw it lead into a forest.

Rosha slowed a little, needing to navigate the forest, but she knew a direct path to the Chaapa'ai. Her feet hit the ground hard, taking its owner off any seen path. She knew the Ashrak would have no problem following her footprints, but hoped he'd slow down to track.

_Where do we go?_ She asked her symbiote.

_Herfa, first. No people for him to hurt there. Then Yra. The Goa'uld haven't bothered them in several decades._

Rosha continued through the forest, several plants threatening to trip her. She finally made it out of the forest, and was glad to see the Ashrak wasn't already ahead of her. She wondered what path he had taken.

_Run faster!_

The woman ignored the voice in her head, running as fast as she could to the Chaapa'ai. Her feet and right side ached from the run. _You concentrate on those aches, Jolinar. I concentrate on running._

Her knees threatened to give in when she reached the Chaapa'ai's dial device. Hands quickly pounded on the symbols.

_He's behind us_, Rosha heard Jolinar say as she also heard footsteps running at them. She soon heard the sound of a zat'nikatel being fired. She jumped behind the device she just dialed, and her left foot landed in a hole in the ground. She winced as she landed.

Jolinar immediately started working on healing the injury. Rosha quickly got up, and made a limping run to the Chaapa'ai, hoping not to be shot on the way. She managed to make it to the blue light, and seemed to collapsed through it.

_He will see what symbols we used_, Jolinar said as soon as they fell out of the other side. _He might have even seen what order they were pressed._

_I know! _Rosha thought as she forced herself to walk to the dialing device on this planet. Again she hurried to press the symbols.

When the wormhole opened, she wasn't entirely sure who opened it. Rosha watched for a moment, and was thankful when she saw no one coming through. _It must have been us. _She sighed softly, not able to walk anymore, she decided to crawl to and through the gate.

It was a bit slower than walking, but it worked just as well. They made it through the Chaapa'ai, and Rosha settled down near it. _Heal me._

_I am, but it's going to hurt a bit more. I worked more on reducing pain than fixing the injury when you had to run on it. It was a minor fracture until the running._

Rosha nodded lightly as Jolinar continued on. Her ankle started hurting more. She wondered how much of it was from Jolinar redirecting her efforts, and how much of it was from hearing all the details of the break.

The pain subsided when her thoughts turned to Martouf and Lantash. _I wonder if the Tok'ra base is on the same planet._ They both knew they couldn't return with an Ashrak chasing them. The last thing the Tok'ra needed was an Ashrak running around their base.

_For now, we rest here._

To be continued...


	3. Yra

Part 3, Yra

A Yra man heard what sounded like someone leaving or coming from the Gate of the Gods, and was the one out of his group chosen to check on it. He was surprised to see a woman sitting by it, and she appeared to be injured. He approached her. "Hello, Miss?"

Rosha looked up at the stranger. "Hello."

"Did you just come from the Gate of the Gods?"

_Gate of the False Gods_, Jolinar thought bitterly.

Rosha ignored her symbiote and answered the man. "Yes."

He looked at her ankle, which was now swollen. "I believe I should get you help. My friends and I were hunting nearby, when we thought we heard the Gate of the Gods. I was sent to check to see if anyone came. I will get them."

Rosha watched the man run off. _He seems friendly, I believe you chose a good place to hide._

_The Ashrak may yet find us, and now he knows what we look like, _Jolinar thought.

_Then we hope he has no idea where to look._

_He may start by putting Aron in a sarcophagus and torturing known worlds out of him. _Jolinar's thoughts were of regret. Aron and his host Barg had been good friends with Jolinar, Rosha, Lantash, and Martouf. Aron and Barg had died, and the worse part was, most likely they would not stay dead until the Goa'uld decided he was of no use.

The two shivered at such thought, hoping they would never die that way.

Rosha looked up as she saw the man return with two other men, and two women. The first man approached first. "Hello, again. I forgot to introduce myself last time, my name is Nib. What is your name?"

_Don't give him your name real_, Jolinar said as Rosha was about to speak. Suddenly a name came to mind. "Mar-"

_Don't say Martouf!_

"-tash."

_Martash?_ Jolinar asked, slightly amused.

_Well, you said not to use Martouf's name_, Rosha thought. _I don't think Martouf and Lantash will mind me combining their names._

"Hello, Martash." Nib said, and then went to help his friends make a stretcher out of spears and skins.

They brought it over when they were done, and helped her on it. Nib continued to talk as he held the upper right side of the stretcher. "What brings you through the Gate of the Gods, Martash?"

"Exploration."

"That must be fun," Nib said with a dreamy look as he glanced up at the sky. "I have wished to do that at times, but I am too afraid."

"How did you injure your ankle?" asked one of the females.

"Tripped on the steps on the way down."

_It's good that there are two of us to remember these lies_, Jolinar thought to herself.

_Would you prefer I told them the truth? "There is a powerful hunter who won't stop until he finds me, and so I decided to hide out with your people. By the way, I believe he is actually more after the snake-like creature that is in my head."_

_It was an honest comment._

Rosha stifled a yawn. _Why am I so tired?_

_All the adrenalin I put in your body while you were running is wearing off, and leaving you overtired._

_Well, pretend to be me. I'm tired._

_What?_

Rosha pulled back, and left Jolinar in charge.

_Rosha!_

Rosha ignored her.

Jolinar frowned slightly, and momentarily worried her eyes had glowed when she was given control. However, since no one had dropped the stretcher it would seem no one noticed if her eyes had.

"We are almost at the village, Martash," Nib said, who had mistaken the frown for pain. "You will see our Healer soon."

Jolinar nodded and formed a Rosha smile. "Thank you." _I can't heal us as well when I'm the one in control, _she thought to her host, who responded by falling asleep.

Jolinar relaxed a bit, and paid attention to her surroundings. As they passed through, she saw a few alters with the sign of Cronus. _They worship the Goa'uld who has sent an Ashrak after me_. Jolinar was more irritated than worried by the idea. The Goa'uld hadn't been here in so long, however, she decided to ask to make sure. "I see you honor Cronus."

Nib smiled. "Yes, do you worship him as well?"

She was about to respond by telling him that Cronus was nothing but a parasite who used humans as slaves, but decided that angering the people carrying her while she was injured wasn't the best thing to do. "Not exactly. Has he ever visited your world?"

"It's been so many generations since he last blessed us. Many of us hope he will again soon."

"Not all of you?"

"Some people think he never existed. Others believe he only brought pain and death. Still others believe in other gods." He pointed out to a few other buildings. One had the sign of Apophis, and another had the sign of Yu. One building had the sign of Cronus in bright red, and layered over it was a large faint black image.

Jolinar noticed the same building had the same black image over other signs of the "gods." She turned to Nib, and indicated to the building. "What does that sign mean?"

He looked over. "Death. That building belongs to people who believe all the gods are evil. We used to war over religion, but a few towns like ours decided to let people believe what they wanted. I am thankful this was decided before my time."

Jolinar thought about the people who were against the "gods." _If only they realized how right they were. They'd make good allies to the Tok'ra._ Though she knew the Tok'ra would have no reason to ally with them. She at times felt the Tok'ra were too fixed in their ways. Fighting the Goa'uld for hundreds of years, and what result did they get from it? How many allies did they have? How many people did they turn against the Goa'uld? She worried the Tok'ra would die out before even a dent against the Goa'uld could be made. The Goa'uld would continue to grow more powerful, and the Tok'ra would become nothing, not even a memory of who they were.

She was brought into a building, and into one of the rooms. They set her on a soft floor.

"Only patients are allowed in here," Nib said. "The Healer will be in soon." He and the others left quickly.

Soon an old, chubby man walked in. He was bald on top, but what was left of his hair was long. "You are Martash? Came through the Ring?"

"Yes."

As he walked on the floor, it gave in, leaving footprints, but then slowly returned to normal. "I am Healer Bash. Would you like a symbol as I treat your injury? Cronus? Evil Cronus? Apho-"

"No need."

He nodded, and then keeled down by her ankle and examined it for a while. "Did you walk on it?"

"Some."

"Well, the break isn't so bad. It looks like it has an infection as well, probably through," he pointed to the side of her ankle, "this large cut." He looked up at her. "You said you got this on the steps."

"Yes."

He looked a bit disbelieving, but said nothing. Instead he started digging through his bag. "I have good medicine for infections." He took out a plate, small jar of blue liquid, a sponge-like leaf, a smooth leaf, and bandages. He poured the blue liquid into the plate, and soaked it up with the sponge leaf.

Jolinar's eyes widened slightly as he pressed the sponge leaf into the cut. It stung slightly, though she figured that was normal.

He covered that with the smooth leaf, and then wrapped it once with a bandage. Healer Bash then started wrapping the ankle and upper foot. "You will stay here overnight, and I will check on the injury tomorrow. One of my apprentices will bring you food later. Is there anything you will not eat?"

Jolinar shook her head.

The man nodded, and then pulled out another jar and a cup. He filled the cup with a thick green liquid, and placed it in her hands. "Drink this." He stood up, and left.

Jolinar looked at the liquid and tasted it. It tasted sweet, but as soon as she swallowed she realized it has a horrible aftertaste. She retreated slightly, to see better the effects the medicine was having on Rosha's body. After a few minutes she learned it both relaxed her and fought off the infection in her ankle.

She frowned slightly, as she had partly hoped it did nothing so she wouldn't have to finish it. _Rosha broke her ankle. She should have to go through this with me._ Jolinar shook her head lightly, and proceeded to force the liquid down her throat. Its thickness made the aftertaste linger a long time after she finally finished, and even the food the apprentice brought didn't get rid of the sour/bitter taste.

The medicine took affect, and Jolinar joined her host in sleep.

To be continued...


	4. Hiding

Part 4, Hiding

"Ack!"

Jolinar's waking was a bit sudden. _What is it?_

_What's that awful taste?_

Jolinar's worries of what caused Rosha's reaction ceased. _Medicine. Go back to sleep._ Her thoughts were slow.

_Not tired._

_Very well. Don't wake me again. _Jolinar didn't really finish the thought as she fell asleep beforehand.

Rosha easily figured out what her symbiote planned to say. She frowned slightly, wondering what building she was in, and why she was laying on a cushy floor. She discovered her foot was wrapped, and wondered if she was in some type of medical building.

She yawned slightly, deciding to take Jolinar's advice and go back to sleep. Rosha moved carefully to lie on her side, and puffed up her pillow. She fell back asleep.

"Martash."

For a second Rosha thought someone was calling Martouf, but realized that wasn't the case, and started drifting back to sleep.

_Wake up, he's calling you._

"Jolinar, I'm sleeping."

"Martash?"

_Answer him, _Jolinar thought, who had been awake for hours, busy healing her host.

_My name isn't Martash._ Rosha frowned, and then the memories of the day before came as she started waking up. "Oh."

"I need to check the bandages," said a man, who Jolinar quickly informed was Healer Bash. He approached after Rosha nodded, and started unwrapping the bandages. "Who is Jolinar?"

"What? Oh. Sister. Jolinar is my sister."

The Healer smiled as he continued working. "I have heard the name before."

Rosha felt worried. "Have you?"

He nodded, "Yes. Don't remember where though. Hmm." He seemed to shrug it off without thought, and continued his work.

As days passed, Bash was quite amazed how quickly her ankle was healing. "You must be blessed to be able to heal so quickly," he had said. To which Jolinar thought, _He called me a blessing._

Knowing that his patient would likely have no way to pay him, he asked if she'd help him around the place once she was fully healed.

Rosha had agreed, glad to be able to contribute while she was in hiding. He had given her a room to stay in, which she was happy to see had normal flooring, and provided her with four meals a day. In return she helped keep the place clean, and assisted some of the patients. A week after helping, Bash started paying a low fee in salt water. Rosh learned that if she boiled the water off, added more water to clean, and then boiled that water off, the salt left would be worth three times as much as the original salt water.

Bash knocked on her open door three months after living there. She always left it open, not comfortable with having doors around friends, but he still always knocked. "Would you like to visit another planet?" he asked. "We have a few allies we trade with. I am going with the traders today to exchange new medicines and ideas with their Healer."

_Shall we go, Jolinar?_

_It would be good to know who their allies are._

"Sounds good," Rosha replied.

The Healer nodded, and started heading out. "Oh, Martash, if you have anything you might want to trade, bring it with you."

Rosha nodded. "Thank you." She watched Bash leave. _Do we have anything to trade?_

_Just a necklace._

_Jolinar! Martouf/Lantash gave that to us! How would they feel if we traded it away? _She felt doubt from her symbiote that they would see them again. _We will see them again. _She went through a box in her room, and pulled out the outfit she had come in. _Someone might like this, and if any Tok'ra happens to visit the planet, they will recognize it, and ask where they got it._

_They must be worried about us. Perhaps even already mourning us._

It took Rosha a second to realize Jolinar was still talking about their loves. As far as the Tok'ra would be concerned, they and Barg/Aron would have just disappeared. Barg/Aron's murder might have even been discovered. Rosha and Jolinar knew how the counsel worked, and were sure they would soon be given up for dead, if they weren't already. _Martouf would not give up so easily on us. Even if Lantash's beliefs do cause him to think we are dead, then both of them will have a good surprise when we find them._

Rosha folded her clothes, grabbed some salt, and went out to join the Healer. He nodded towards her, and they headed to the Chaapa'ai. "What planet are we headed to?"

"Nasya."

Rosha nodded lightly, not knowing much about that planet. She watched one of the traders enter in the symbols. _Have we been there before?_

_I haven't been to Nasya in 300 years. The Goa'uld, Apophis to be exact, was still in control at the time, but I am sure they he has left now._

Rosha smiled as she realized Jolinar had worked on the planet Lantash and Selmak. She entered the horizon and stepped out onto another planet.

The Nasyans seemed slightly more primitive than the Yra from the building style, living in huts instead of strong permanent buildings. The closest town was much closer to the Chaapa'ai compared to the Yras.

A Nasyan female approached the group. "I am sorry, but you will have to wait, Faron is missing."

Rosha frowned, worried why someone would be missing.

One of the traders stepped forward. "What happened?"

"He had been curious to learning about hunting, and went with the hunters on a trip. A great cloud came down on us, and the group accidentally separated. After the cloud lifted, the hunters knew how to get home, but Faron did not."

"We will help you search for him," one of the traders said, and then turned to the rest of his group. "Those who don't wish to help, stay at their village."

_We will help, _Jolinar thought. _Hopefully the forest hasn't changed much in 300 years._

Rosha nodded, and quickly started following Bash and the traders, who all wanted to help. A hunter was assigned to help them navigate the forest. "Thank you for helping us," he said. "Faron was a good friend of mine. I should have been watching more carefully when the cloud came."

"Do not blame yourself," Jolinar said, speaking in Rosha's voice. She had taken over since she knew more about this area. "I know from experience that a clouded forest is very thick. We will find him." _The Tok'ra would have given up on us by now if we were lost in a forest._

_They are not that bad,_ Rosha thought back.

_They are probably performing yet another funeral for us, as we speak._

Rosha chuckled, and was glad she wasn't in control that moment. Three times before, the Tok'ra had a funeral for her and Jolinar, only to be surprised that they were not dead. Rosha and Jolinar had actually dialed in on one of the funerals.

No one said anything during rest of the way to the forest, which was a half hour walk. As they entered, Jolinar was surprised how little the forest had changed over the last three centuries. Jolinar pointed out certain areas to Rosha as they searched for Faron.

_We hid behind those trees from some Jaffa. See, the big root of that tree, Lantash tripped over that._

Rosha laughed as Jolinar gave her a visual of Lantash and his at-the-time host tripping into mud. _He had a nice looking host._

_I don't think Martouf would like you thinking that. Oh, and over there is where we ambushed the Jaffa. Here is where-_

Jolinar stopped, noticing lone tracks heading down an old path. "Did any of the hunters go this way?"

The hunter looked at the barely visible tracks, which he wasn't sure were there. "I don't believe any of us did." He headed down the path. "Faron!"

They reached a glade, and the group started splitting up to look around. "Don't go too far," the hunter said.

Jolinar continued following the tracks, which went off the glade. She continued until she found a man lying on his side with a bloody neck and a bloody spear. _How did he manage to do that?_ She knelt down by him as Rosha, who was a bit better in the medical area, took over.

Rosha grimaced slightly at the pool of blood below his neck. She tore cloth from her jacket, and tried to stop the bleeding with it. _He's dying._

_Better call the others._ Jolinar watched the man through Rosha's eyes, and was surprised when Rosha didn't call out.

_They cannot save him_, Rosha thought.

Jolinar wondered where Rosha was going with this.

Her host continued, _You can._

_No._

_He's going to die._

_Rosh-_

_Jolinar, you said it yourself. The Ashrak is after us, actually, he's after you, and he knows what you look like as long as you are in me._

_Rosha, I won't take a host by force, and I don't want to leave you. If the Ashrak finds you without me, he'll still kill you._

_Separated, he'll have a harder time finding us. It's just temporary. Just heal and hide in him. He won't even know you are there._

Jolinar gave a mental sigh.

_We'll be hiding better, and you'll be saving his life. You can come back for me after it's safer._

Jolinar didn't respond.

_Jolinar?_

_All right, but it's only temporary._

Rosha nodded and moved down as if she was going to kiss the dying man. _Goodbye, Jolinar._

_I'll come back for you. _Jolinar moved out, leaving Rosha, and entered her new host through the back of his throat.

Rosha suddenly felt very lonely. She closed her eyes, and then called out towards the others. "I found him!"

She heard the sounds of footprints heading over her way. "He's injured, hurry!"

Bash was the fastest, and approached the man, starting to work quickly. Having his bag with him, he soaked a large spongy leaf with purple liquid, and pressed it against his neck. "He's lost a lot of blood, but if I can stop him, he'll recover."

Rosha watched, feeling sad that no one would no that the Healer had help in his work. She closed her eyes. _No Martouf. No Lantash._

There was no comforting response.

_And now no Jolinar. _She closed eyes, having never felt so alone.

To be continued...


	5. Discovered

Part 5, Discovered

Five months later, and Rosha was feeling lonelier by the day. She visited Jolinar every chance she had, but was never able to speak to her. The new host was married, and his wife didn't like how Rosha always seemed to find her husband.

Rosha sighed softly one night, and went to sleep.

_Rosha walked around the desert. 'Are they here?'_

'_They must be.'_

"_Martouf...Lantash!"_

_A smiling Martouf walked out of the sand. "The council thought you were dead. I was asked to perform another funeral for you, but I knew you were alive, and refused."_

_Rosha smiled. "I knew you wouldn't give up on us."_

'_Rosha!' Jolinar thought suddenly. 'Wake up now.'_

"_What?" Rosha frowned, confused, and then heard screaming. "Someone's hurt!"_

'_I am afraid you must wake up, Rosha,' Martouf said, still smiling and speaking kindly as he always did. _

_Rosha heard more screams. "Who is that?"_

_Martouf bowed his head, and allowed Lantash to take over. "You must wake up," he said in a commanding voice, which was his norm when he fully believed something and shared it._

"_What?"_

_Eyes flared. "Wake! Up!"_

Rosha woke up. "That was-"

She heard screams and yelling in the building, most of which were cut short. _The screams were real._ She sprang up, and left her room, and stopped at the site of the Ashrak.

The Ashrak had Bash by the throat with one hand. "Where is Jolinar?"

The Healer was having trouble breathing, and gasps air between words. "I...don't...know...what...you..." His hands were on the Ashrak's wrists, and tears ran down his cheeks. "I...don't...know...Jol...Jolinar."

Rosha stepped forward. "Leave him alone." She had no weapons on her, but wasn't going to let Bash die because of her.

The Goa'uld crushed Bash's throat, and let him drop. He smiled as he looked up at Rosha and approached. "Cree-shack, Jolinar, by decree of the Goa'uld System Lords, you will die with dishonor by the power of the Harakash." He lifted up the Harakash weapon.

Rosha saw a flash of light, and fell back in pain.

To be continued...


	6. Jolinar

Part 6, Jolinar

The pain started dying as quickly as it began, and Rosha wondered why she wasn't dead.

"Where is Jolinar?"

Rosha looked up at her would-be killer, vision blurred through both pain and tears. Despite the situation, she laughed. The months of loneliness had paid off. Her plan had worked.

"Where is Jolinar?!"

Rosha smiled. "Go to Netu."

"I will find her, believe me." The Ashrak lifted the device again and...

...a man with a large metal farming tool came out of no where, and hit the Ashrak in the back of the head. The Ashrak stumbled forward as part of the tool had actually hit skull.

The man pulled Rosha to her feet, and started running. His strong grip on her wrist and speed made her run faster than she could on her own. She realized he was one of the patients, Ajik, she had helped yesterday, and he had requested the Evil Cronus symbol in his room.

Rosha also realized he was pulling her to the Chaapa'ai. He spoke quickly as Rosha caught her breath, seeming to realize her confusion. "You think I hated the gods all my life and never heard of the Tok'ra." He started dialing. "It took a while, but I realized what you were. This address leads to no where important. I am sure you know a better one once on the other side."

The Chaapa'ai made its 'splash of water.'

"I am honored to help a Tok'ra," Ajik said, and then ran off before she could respond.

Rosha ran into the Chaapa'ai, and came out into the middle of a large shallow lake. She quickly went to the dial device and started entering the address to another that had no people on it. It would give her more time to decide where she should go.

The wormhole opened, and she ran through it.

--

The Chaapa'ai opened on Nasya, and several distressed looking Yras came through. The Nasyans leader approached quickly. "What's wrong?"

"We need to borrow your Healer. Several injured."

Jolinar felt very worried. Her host, Faron, happened to be by the Chaapa'ai when they came through. _Rosha! Rosha, she must be alright._

The leader quickly called someone to send for the Healer and all his apprentices. He turned back to the Yras. "I know you must want to return and help. Will one of you stay and tell us what happened. I am sure my village will want to help once they learn what happened."

One man, who Jolinar realized was Nib, the man who had helped her and Rosha in the beginning, nodded slightly. "I will stay." He started heading to the town's center, and Faron and the Nasyan leader followed. People started followed him on the way, including Talia, Faron's wife. Most of the town was there by the time he started speaking. "A man, or rather, a creature, came through the Gate of the...the Ring."

There was a slight gasp in the crowd, all knowing how religious Nib was.

Nib continued, "His voice was deeper than a human's voice could ever be, and I heard someone say his eyes glowed yellow."

There was a gasp among the listeners, and mummers of "that sounds like a god" and "was it Cronus?"

Nib's head hang low. "He had come in the middle of the night, and killed any who approached him. He headed for our place of healing."

Jolinar felt sick, hating where this was going.

"He was asking for someone," Nib continued. "No one we ever heard of. I don't know all who is dead, but I know some...Healer Bash...Hari...Tommo...Bara...Vik...Ajik...and Martash."

Jolinar felt a chilling numbness.

_No, Rosha, no, I should have never left. Why did I leave her? So foolish of me. Nothing good can come from leaving one's host. Not Rosha. She must return. She must have survived. Why her? It should have been me. Rosha, Rosha._

Faron wanted on his own to help the Yras, which Jolinar was thankful because she didn't want to have to influence him. While there, Jolinar had waited for Rosha to approach her, and tell her, that she really was all right, but Rosha never came.

--

Meanwhile, on another planet Rosha wondered if she should dial the Nasyan homeworld, but was afraid she'd somehow lead the Ashrak to Jolinar. Finally, she decided Jolinar should be warned, they could rejoin, and go hide elsewhere.

She pressed in the address, and nothing happened. She wondered if the Nasyan Chaapa'ai was already open, so she waited half an hour and tried again. Again, nothing happened, and she realized the panels she pressed weren't lighting up.

Out of frustration, she tried the Tok'ra base, and again, nothing happened. Rosha realized the dial device wasn't working.

To be continued...


	7. Dread

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews.)

(Note: Dec 14, this chapter had to be rewritten for the most part.)

Part 7, Dread

-Two Years Later-

The Chaapa'ai finally worked, which was followed by several shrieks of success. After being stranded, Rosha had soon learned that she wasn't alone on the planet. There were three other people who had also been stranded. A year later, that number had grown to thirty-two.

Now there were fifty-eight people, who were jumping around and hugging because they were no longer stranded. Most were originally individuals or small groups. There were a few large groups from the same planet because their people had sent in search teams.

All equipment anyone brought had been personally searched by Rosha for anything that might get them home, and yesterday, a new stranded person had something that just might work.

Due to lack of anyone or anything going through, the wormhole closed, which was followed by a chorus of "Awwww!"

Rosha smiled at the reactions of the people, and dialed again. They all screamed in victory when the wormhole was established again.

"We can finally leave," Rosha said softly. She felt a mixture of joy and dread.

"I see you are all ready to leave," said a man named Yete. He had now been friends with Rosha for over a year, and liked to joke. "Eager to leave us?"

"Just eager to find my family," she responded. By now everyone here knew of her husband, Martouf, and her "sister," Jolinar.

"You'll find them," assured Nara. She had been one of the three standed before Rosha. "When you do, I'd like to meet them. You'll know where to find me." Like all others who had no home to return to, Nara made this her pemanant home.

The crowd "aww"ed again after the wormhole closed.

"Thank you," Rosha responded, and then dialed again, this time to Nasya.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaa!"

Rosha made it through the crowd, a slow process since nearly everyone insisted on a personal goodbye. She heard them chearing her name as she approached the Chaapa'ai. A few were yelling things like "Find Jolinar!" "Find Martouf!" and "Your family is waiting!"

She hestitated before going through, deciding to close her eyes as she stepped through. For so long she had anxiety waited for this moment, and now she felt dread as if it had physically filled her heart, lungs, and stomach.

Rosha flinched when she steppped through, and then opened her eyes. She flinched again at site. The buildings had fallen, and what was left was burned black. Her legs felt weak, but she pressed on, heading for Faron's home.

_Jolinar's alive. Jolinar must be alive. Jolinar escaped. Jolinar's alive. Jolianr must be alive..._

Her heart stopped when she saw a grave in front of Faron's home.

_Jolinar is alive. Jolinar is alive. Jolinar is-_

It was marked, "Faron."

"No! No. No. Jolinar!" She made it to the grave before her legs gave out. Tears poured as she clawed at the dirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never thought to separate." She stopped clawing, and pounded the ground with her fist. "Come back. I made a mistake. Forgive me. Come back, please. Please?" Fingers again started clawing the dirt, but then she just collapsed on the grave. "Jolinar, I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I was afraid...Jolinar, please?"

For the next several hours, she seemed to clutch to the grave itself, cry her sorrow, and beg Jolinar to return.

to be continued...


	8. Waiting

(Sept 14, 2004-I hope you like it.)

Part 8, Waiting

The sun was halfway up before Rosha sat up from the dirt. She stared at the grave. Reality had hit her about an hour ago. Jolinar wasn't coming back. "For over two years, half my soul has been missing, and now I...I know I'm never going to get it back. Jolinar, I knew it hurt whenever you lost a host, and now I know how strong you are to be able to...I need that strength now." She closed her eyes as she started recited the words spoken at a Tok'ra funeral. "We do not surrender, even in death. She will not be forgotten."

Hours passed before she rose. "I need to go, but I'll be back. I need to find them. They need to know." With heavy feet, she walked back to the Chaapa'ai. With desperate hope, she dialed the last known Tok'ra base, and went through.

The heat and wind seemed to immediately suck water from her body. She winced under the sun, and remembered being out here before, even hiding within the sand. Rosha never remembered being so uncomfortable despite the conditions, and realized Jolinar must have helped with that.

She walked on as the wind tried to burry her feet. Rosha pressed on, calling out. "Martouf! Lantash!" She mind went over the last time she was here. Martouf had been more worried than usual before Jolinar and she had left. _He was right._

After an hour of walking around, trying to find the base, she fell into the sand from exhaustion and thirst. She knew that if the Tok'ra were there, they would have certainly noticed her by now.

She wondered if the Tok'ra had any idea what happened, or if Martouf and Lantash were still hoping for her and Jolinar's return.

A parched mouth made her search her bag for water. She found a canteen, and was thankful for how thoroughly she packed before leaving the planet she had been stranded on. She tasted a hint of blood, and realized the effect the sun and wind had on her lips. In fact, she realized, her skin was feeling hot from sun and windburn, and hitting sand was making it worse.

She got up, realizing her legs had been covered in sand. Rosha wanted to stay longer, but she knew she couldn't. The Tok'ra had left, and she knew they would not have left a trace of them behind.

Her mind elsewhere, she dialed the gate, and walked through. She rubbed stinging eyes after going through, and stropped, realizing she probably was rubbing dusts of sand into them. "Where did I dial to?" She looked around, not comprehending the area, and then shook her head, feeling dizzy.

"No." She took a step back, and realized she was falling.

Rosha lost conscious.

--

"Rosha."

Rosha blinked, and the first thing she realized was she was sore everywhere; every muscle and area of exposed skin was hurting. "Ow." She looked around and first noticed a woman who looked like herself. Registration dawned. "Arra?"

The young woman smiled.

Rosha frowned, confused. "You're a little girl."

Arra almost looked pouty, but her eyes still smiled. "I was ten years ago. I've grown a bit since then."

Rosha sat up half way, and looked around; seeing she was in the house she grew up. "I dialed home."

"Yes...we-" Arra stopped, as if deciding to continue or not. "We thought you were dead, Rosha."

Rosha frowned. "Who said I was dead? I'm not dead."

Arra looked hesitant, but continued after a look from Rosha. "A year ago, Martouf and Lantash came to tell us that you and Jolinar were..." she paused when she saw the sadness in Rosha's face when she mentioned her symbiote, "uh, not alive." Lantash spoke mostly. Martouf tried to tell us, but then Lantash kept taking over whenever Martouf looked really sad." Arra's voice lowered. "They were really upset."

"How did the Tok'ra know about the attack? How did they even know we were on those planets?"

"The planet attacked, uh, what was it, Nay, Nas..."

"Nasya."

"Nasya, yes. Jolinar was on there, in a male host." The young woman looked confused suddenly. "Why wasn't she in you?"

Rosha glanced down. "Thought it might be better to hide."

"Well, Jolinar left the male, and went into a female."

Rosha's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, a...um...Tar...Tau'ri? I think that was it."

"Jolinar moved into another host?"

"Yeah." Arra kept glancing from Rosha to the floor, not sure how Rosha would react to this.

"The Tau'ri know how to use the Chaapa'ai? They know of the Tok'ra? They found Jolinar?"

"Mother was surprised about that too, these...Tau'ri, knowing about Jolinar being there. She asked about it. Lantash just looked kind of uncomfortable, and muttered something, and when he mutters something, it's kind of hard to understand because his voice is all distorted."

Rosha looked down, wondering why Lantash would react in such a manner.

"Should I continue?"

Rosha looked up at her niece. "Yes."

Arra nodded. "Well, there was a hunter, and-and he found Jolinar and this new host and...I-I'm sorry."

"He killed them," Rosha whispered.

"Actually, the host survived."

Rosha blinked. "She's still alive?"

"Well, she was at the time, I don't know about now. I think after Martouf and Lantash got to know her a little better, they tried to get her to remember what happened to you, and well, she remembered you dying."

Rosha thought about the event. "The attack on the planet."

"Another attack?"

Rosha nodded. "I was hiding another planet than Jolinar, who were allies with the people she was hiding with...the planet I was on was attacked, and one of the people helped me escape through the Chaapa'ai. Since he helped, the Ashrak would have killed him...the people must have assumed I was dead, and told their allies what happened. Jolianr thought I was dead. How could she not think I was dead after-" Rosha closed her eyes. She was quiet for a moment. "Do you have any idea how to contact the Tok'ra?"

"No."

"Was hoping." Rosha looked up at her. "Was that the last time any Tok'ra came by?" She watched the young woman nod. "Before that?"

"When Jolinar, Martouf, Lantash, and you came by when I was six."

Rosha looked down again, not sure what to say. "I...I have no idea how to find them." She truly didn't. Their base could be on any number of hundreds of worlds, and she certainly didn't have all the addresses memorized. After so long without contact, she wouldn't even have an idea where any Tok'ra spies were.

"Maybe they will come back, and then see you are alive."

Rosha looked up at her again. "Martouf/Lantash are the only ones who might return." Her fingers found the necklace they had given her and Jolinar. "I cannot contact them, so they need to contact me. I will wait for their return." Rosha smiled slightly, satisfied, convinced at the moment that sometime in the future she would see Martouf and Lantash again.

As the years passed, Rosha never gave up hope. She did a little searching, and followed a few leads. Mostly, all she could do was wait on her home planet. Every morning, even after reaching old age, she thought to herself, _Today is the day I reunite with Martouf and Lantash_.

However, she never saw them again.

The End

(12/14/4-Thank you everyone who has reviewed, and thanks to anyone who reviews in the future. I changed the ending a little so Rosha isn't quite so passive in reuniting with the Tok'ra. The main part is the same.)


End file.
